To Dream of a Rose
by CherryShadowZ
Summary: DISCONTINUED Sonic loves Sally and Amy doesn't know what to do with herself so she decides to leave. 10 yrs later she comes back to Station Square to aid in the fight agianst the threat of Eggman whose grown more powerful. SonAmy
1. Prologue

Hello, well I'm a new writer so I hope all of you won't totally hate this. By the way this is simply a prologue because I'm trying to figure out this posting thing.  
  
Special thanks to StrokeoFluck.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic which makes me ever so sad.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
This was it. It had been ten years and she was finally back. But something was holding her back there was something in her heart that said "No don't go in! Please not again we won't make it again." Four feet was all there was and she would be back, back into Station Square where ten years ago she had broken her heart. It wasn't like it was on purpose; it wasn't like she truly wanted to come back. Ok, take that back she had come on her own but it was not like it was much of a choice. She knew that Sonic wouldn't make it without her help of course knowing him; he would not ever admit that.  
Sonic, well that was a name that hadn't come to mind in a long while. Ok, she really needed to stop lying to herself. That name was the reason she had left, the reason she had become the person she was now, the reason she was four feet from Station Square again. 'Oh boy, well at least I'm over that childish crush I had on him." She thought. That brought a smile on her face and she began to laugh thinking about all the dangerous things she had ever done to gain his respect. Well that time was over anything that came her way would be torn down she was no longer just a little girl, she was a women who could take care of herself. With that thought Rose took a deep breath and thought 'Hey Amy, its nice to see you again too bad this time it's Rose who's going to meet up with Sonic. Don't worry though this time it's strictly business.' 


	2. Chapter 1

Hello I updated early since I have extra time. This is the official chapter one. Oh by the way this is based off the games I only included Sally because I needed Sonic to love some gal and she seemed to fit the need. This is NOT-ARCHIE based.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic now excuse me while I go throw myself down a ditch.  
  
Special thanks to DreamingWolf  
  
************************************************************************ Amy POV.  
  
I could see Sally leaning against a tree in the distance. She glanced my way and turned, avoiding eye contact. She was fidgeting. Everyone else had gone their separate ways since the battle had already ended and Eggman was gone. Only I, Sonic, and Sally remained. I could tell he was going to break into a run so I hurried towards him. As I advanced to wards him he turned slightly and I smiled nervously.  
  
"H-Hey Sonic," I stammered trying to sound cool.  
  
"Hey Ames.want something?" he asked quickly.  
  
"Yeah, well no, I mean-I just I-I didn't mean to get in the way," I finished quietly. He turned and faced me. I looked down at my shoes not wanting to look at him in the eyes. "Yeah about that.look Ames I've been meaning to talk to ya," he trailed off shifting his gaze towards the beach.  
  
"Sonic?" I questioned.  
  
"I just.Amy you-you could get hurt out there one day." I could see Sally off towards the forest trying desperately to listen to what he was saying to me. She had a look of concentration on her face as if she was trying to will the tree to part and envelope her so she could get closer without being seen." It's just think you shouldn't be out there you know?" Sonic continued.  
  
"B-but I." I could hear my voice starting to crack.  
  
"What?!" Sonic snapped. "You just get in the way and caught then all of us have to put ourselves in danger to save you!" He stopped yelling and had a look of horror on his face. But what he had said had been enough. I made my decision one that would change me forever I was sure.  
  
"You're right. I know you're right." I took a deep breath and calmed my voice. I was determined not to cry. "So I guess the only thing left for me is-is to leave." He stared at me eyeing me as if he didn't know what to make out of what I had juts said.  
  
"Amy don't be ridiculous. I didn't mean it. You know that!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Maybe, Sonic, maybe not. It doesn't really matter. I have to leave not just because of what you said but because I need-I need to do something with myself something I'm sure I can't do here in Station Square. I need to live a little, I think." I stared at the sun beginning to sink under the horizon.  
  
"Amy please don't do this," he pleaded.  
  
"Sonic.there are things in this world that we do and we can't even explain ourselves. I need to do this." He looked surprised beyond that he looked.thunderstruck, he hung his head.  
  
"You're making a mistake," he said barely above a whisper.  
  
"You and I aren't mistakes," I said.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Well I hope you enjoyed that. I hope some of you will review and tell me what you think but please no 'you suck!'s ok? Thanks. (By the way I hope Sonic didn't come off being a jerk because he wasn't meant to be he sorta was in a bad mood that's all.) 


	3. Chapter 2

Wow thanks for the reviews! I was reading my update and I kept seeing these periods what up with that?  
  
Special thanks to Dreaming Wolf and Minagirl  
  
Disclaimer: Um I don't own Sonic *grumble grumble *  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ok so there was two choices either go to the right and destroy three swatbots and try to jump over Knuckles who was duking it out with the love of his life or to the left where he would have to destroy four swatbots and try not to crash into Sally. Oddly enough the first thing to come to mind was 'Damn I wish Amy was here.' Sonic choose left because he noticed Sally was getting swamped with robots. He did a homing attack on the four robots and did a flip in the air landing gracefully in front of his girlfriend. "Hey Sal what's up?" The royal princess simply shook her head as she tried desperately to fight off the newly dispatched group of swatbots.  
  
"Hey Sonic, why do you always act as if nothing bothers you?" Sally questioned.  
  
"Whatcha mean?" He cocked his head.  
  
"Well you never sweat it you always play it cool," she explained  
  
"Hehehe, well I don't play it cool Sally I am cool." He did a bounce attack on a charging swatbots and looked around Tails was in the sky looking about. " Tails, how's' it look?"  
  
"Not bad actually oop there they go they're retreating!" Sally leaned on a tree recovering her breath breathing hard. Sonic looked towards Knuckles who was still blocking all of Rouges' kicks.  
  
"Hey Rouge!" Her ears perked up so he knew he had her attention, "they're leaving," Sonic said.  
  
"Damn," she muttered "Well see ya echidna," Knuckles looked at her puzzled and found her foot coming at him at high speed. He grabbed her leg just in time.  
  
" Uh uh not this time bat girl." He pulled her leg and she twirled in the air she landed kneeling on one leg. She swept her foot under Knuckles and caught him off guard, he fell to the ground and Rouge placed her foot at his neck before he could react.  
  
"I said 'see you later', she stated. Sonic and crew started to crack up as 'the batgirl' flew off.  
  
"Nicely done Knuckles," laughed Sonic.  
  
"Shut up," muttered the guardian.  
  
Later  
  
Sally walked next to Sonic brushing his hand every now and then. She hummed softly as they entered into the apartment of Sonic. He was feeling kinda nervous it had been two years since Amy left and in that time he had gotten to know Sally more. His feelings for her had deepened and he was sure that what he was about to do was the right thing.  
  
"Sally I-I wanted to ask you."  
  
"Yeah, Sonic?" Sonic took a deep breath.  
  
"Sally," He got on one knee. "Will you marry me?"  
  
************************************************************************ Dun dun dun!!!! Oh no! Heehee well I updated early once again simply because of the nice reviews. See reviewing = early update.  
  
CherryShadowZ 


	4. Chapter 3

Let's see this chapter is a Sonic chapter it's going to explain a little about how he feels about those ten years when Amy is gone.  
  
Thank you FieryKitsune for reviewing.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't know why I keep doing this I'll probably forget in some chapter oh well I don't own these characters.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The day Amy left she asked me if I believed in destiny, I told her not really. Amy told me to never be surprised and I was as confused as one can get without losing it. I won't try to fool anyone; not even myself so I will admit that it hurt when she left she was after all my friend. She left and with her she took a piece of my heart. Now it's been ten years and I haven't even had a decent conversation in more than nine years. I started to worry and I looked for her when we didn't hear from her for months but whenever I got a clue where she was I would be called back to Station Square because Eggman had attacked again. By the time I got back to the city where she had been spotted she would be gone. She would disappear for weeks at a time and after while it became increasingly harder to track her. I gave up not long after that she obviously didn't want to be found. Two years later I married sally but to this day it still bothers me that I never actually said Good bye.  
  
************************************************************************ Ok that's was incredibly short but it's important that you guys know how he feels.  
  
CherryShadowZ 


End file.
